Pernyataan Cinta Dalam UKS
by BlackCrows1001
Summary: Bagaimana jika orang yang selama ini kau kira menyebalkan, ternyata dia adalah orang mencintaimu sepenuh hati.


**Pernyataan Cinta Dalam UKS**

**Disclaimer: MK**

**Pair: SasuNaru**

**Genre: Romance,Drama (maybe)**

**Rate: T ajalah, biar aman**

**Warning: typos, boys love, aneh, de el el**

**Summary: Bagaimana jika orang yang selama ini kau kira menyebalkan, ternyata dia adalah orang mencintaimu sepenuh hati.**

**~happy read~**

Kedua kelopak mata tan itu terbuka, menampilkan sepasang safir indah yang tengah memandang sayu (karna habis bangun tidur). Sepasang safir itu memandang meja belajar dimana ada jam kecil yang menunjukkan pukul 07.30, seketika itu mata itu terbelalak, dan terdengarlah "KYAAA! Aku terlambat, 30 menit lagi gerbang akan ditutup!" pemilik safir itu pun segera bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Saat dia melewati meja belajarnya, disana ada catatan kecil yang tergeletak manis disana. Pemilik safir itupun membacanya.

'Naru sayang, maaf ya. Kami berangkat ke rumah nenek tanpa memberitahumu. Habis kami sudah lelah membangunkanmu. Oh ya, kaa-san sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu. Kaa-san dan Tou-san mungkin akan pulang agak sore. Kamu baik-baik dirumah ya. Oh ya,kamu gih sana mandi,jangan sampai terlambat. Jaa ne'

Setelah itu, Naru atau Naruto pun segera ke kamar mandi sebelum surat dari ibunya marah-marah. Naruto pun mengawali paginya dengan ngedumel tidak jelas karna ditinggal sendiri di rumah, mana harus segera berangkat lagi. eh? Dia ingat, tadi waktunya tinggal 30 menit, dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto melihat jamnya, seketika itu juga "KYAA!20 menit!" Ia pun segera lari sekencang angin ke kamar mandi. oh,ya lupa belum perkenalan.

Naruto Namikaze, anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Kushina. Ayahnya adalah direktur perusahaan keluarga,sedang ibunya adalah penerus utama perusahaan obat uzumaki. Umur 16 th, tinggi hanya 165 cm (terlalu pendek untuk anak seusianya), tubuh relative mungil melebihi cewek,eits jangan salah, gini-gini dia jago karate, Naruto juga memiliki rambut kuning secerah mentari mata biru safir setara dengan langit musim panas,dan berkulit tan eksotis. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi yang ingin saya sampaikan,tapi cukup saja ya.

=2525=

Naruto segera mengayuh sepedanya sekuat tenaga ke sekolahnya,sekolah Kyoto Senior High School atau di singkat KSHS. Sekolah yang bias dibilang sekolah favorit karna tidak sembarang orang bias masuk kesitu. Sekolah yang seluruh siswanya harus bisa mencapai nilai 8.50, Karna jarak rumahnya yang tidak terlampau jauh, jadi Naruto lebih memilih naik sepeda, daripada diantar sopir pribadi. '100 meter lagi, ayo semangat Naruto!' dia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"jangan ditutup dulu!" teriaknya begitu tahu gerbangnya akan ditutup. Melihat Naruto datang, penjaga gerbang yang akan menutup gerbang menghentikan kegiatannya, "terimakasih paman!" kata Naruto saat melewati penjaga gerbang. "sekali-kali jangan terlambat Naruto!" teriak penjaga gerbang karna Naruto sudah sampai tempat parker,"Iya,kalo bisa" kata Naruto sambil nyengir, "dasar anak itu" penjaga gerbang itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawaban Naruto tadi.

=2525=

Naruto segera memasuki kelasnya, kelas X A 3. "Ohayou,minna!" sapa atau bisa dibilang teriak Naruto, "Ohayou,Naru-chan"seluruh siswa di kelas pun menjawab sapa Naruto karna Naruto adalah anak yang paling mereka cintai,karna sikapnya yang terbilang polos dan dapat membuat mood orang menjadi baik.

"Tch,berisik" yah,kecuali ini yang jawabannya beda. Dia Sasuke,dia sebenarnya mencintai Naruto sepenuh hati ,karna darah uchiha yang mengalir pada dirinya….

Sebenarnya, di Kota ini sudah diperbolehkan hubungan boy x boy,dah di legalkan malah. Tapi ya,namanya uchiha harga diri mereka terlalu tinggi sih. Kalo emang suka bilang aja napa sih,susah amat…. Heran deh…

Pemuda dengan ciri putih,tinggi 174 cm,tegap,irit kata,cerdas, 'n ekhemtampanekhem ini cuman bisa ngungkapinnya dengan cara yang berbeda, tapi karna Naruto yang notabene lemot dan nggak peka, jadinya dia ga tau kalo Sasuke si cowok tampan ini mencintai Naruto si cowok manis.

Sebenarnya seluruh siswa kela sudah tau kalo Sasuke tuh cinta ama Naruto (kecuali Naruto pastinya),malah dah ada PFFSN (persatuan fujodanshi fans SasuNaru). Jadi, mereka nganggap pertengkaran SasuNaru tuh kaya pdkt-nya Sasu pada Naru.

"Apasih,Teme?ganggu mood orang aja " dan terjadilah perang adu mulut harian kelas X A 3.

"Berisik,Dobe"

"Aku tidak bodoh,Teme!"

"Dobe"

"Gahh!TEME!"

"Duren"

"Pantat Ayam"

"Kuning"

"Hitam"

"Berisik"

"Miskin Kata"

"Mungil"

"Tegap"

"Pendek"

"Tinggi"

"Manis"

"Tampan"

HENING

HENING

HENING

*BLUSH*

Naruto segera menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan,dan memalingkan muka kearah lain setelah sadar apa yang dikatakan oleh mulutnya, 'SIAAALL,apa-apaan yang kukatakan tadi?' batin Naruto menyumpahi dirinya sendiri. Ia melirik Sasuke yang menyeringai puas. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, dari tadi seluruh siswa kela menatap mereka dengan pandangan penuh minat.

"heh,jadi kau mengakui bahwa kau mungil,pendek dan manis. Bahkan kau mengakui bahwa aku tampan,tinggi, dan tampan,eh?"

"huhh! Urusai"sejenak hati Naruto berdebar-debar, tapi dia menganggap itu karna amarah yang bergejolak.

Naruto menghentakkan kakinya sebal, tingkahnya yang malah membuat kelas semakin menghangat. Ia segera duduk di samping Sasuke karna memang itu tempat duduknya. Diam-diam Sasuke memperhatikan semua gerak-geriknya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

=2525=

#waktu istirahat kedua#

Naruto dan KiShikaCho (Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji) sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantin, saat hampir sampai, mereka tidak tahu bahwa lantainya sedang dipel. Hingga akhirnya mereka terpeleset. "ADUUHH!" mereka mengaduh serempak. Posisi mereka saling tumpang tindih, dari paling Choji, lalu Shikamaru, Kiba, paling bawah Naruto.

Karena posisi Naruto paling bawah dia yang lukanya paling parah, mana kepalanya kejedot lantai, ditindih 3 orang lagi. Hingga di kepalanya, bertengger manis telur burung unta,abaikan yang satu ini. Intinya, sekarang dia dibawa ke UKS karna kondisinya mengenaskan (kepala benjol dan sesak napas)

=2525=

Waktu istirahat sudah berakhir, tetapi Naruto masih di UKS, hal ini membuat hati Sasuke menjadi resah 'Kemana dobe itu, kenapa dia belum masuk?' Sasuke tidak bisa konsentrasi dalam pelajaran karna memikirkan Naruto. 'Semoga Dobe-ku tidak kenapa-napa' batinnya berdoa.

Saat dia sedang asyik berhalusinasi tentang keberadaan dobe-nya, dia mendengar percakapan Shikamaru dengan Choji "huh,Naruto gimana ya,kepalanya pasti memar deh" Choji berkata sambil memakan kripiknya. "Tch, mendokusai. Dia tidak akan kenapa-napa. Dia kan sudah dia sudah ditangani Shizune-sensei" setelah berkata demikian, Shikamaru pun sampai di alam mimpinya.

'Jadi dia di UKS, keliatannya aku harus kesana. Tunggulah Dobe,aku akan segera datang' batinnya. Sasuke mengacungkan tangan dan berkata "Sensei, boleh saya kekamar mandi sebentar", "boleh,silahkan Uchiha-san" setelah mendapat izin,dia bergegas pergi ke UKS.

Setelah sampai, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu UKS. Dia melihat Naruto tidur di ranjang UKS sambil menutup matanya menggunakan sebelah tangan. Di UKS kosong,hanya ada Naruto. Perlahan mendekati Naruto dan duduk di samping ranjang Naruto dan bermonolog,

"Kau tidak apa-apakan,dobe. Maaf aku tak tahu kalau tadi kau terjatuh. Dobe,aku heran denganmu. Kenapa kau tak peka sih, masa kau tak kalau aku menyukaimu,eh? Tak tahukah kau, aku selalu memperhatikanmu? Aku selalu mencoba mencari perhatianmu. Tapi,mungkin kau terlalu bodoh ya, sampai tidak menyadari hal itu. Dasar dobe"dia mengelus rambut secerah mentari itu lembut penuh perasaan.

Merasa terganggu, mata Naruto perlahan terbuka dan menatap sekelilingnya. Lalu matanya focus pada rambut pantat ayam, Ia pun membuka suara "Teme,sedang apa kau disini?" dia menegakkan badannya."kau sudah bangun,dobe"terkejut dan agak kaku,begitulah kiranya sasuke. Takut jika pernyataan cintanya didengar oleh dobe-nya.

"Gezz,aku tanya Teme. Jawab napa?" mendengar hal itu, Sasuke semakin gelagapan. Masa dia bilang dia ingin menemanimu karna dia cinta dengan Naruto, ga Uchiha banget. "Pengen ajah",'alasan apa tadi itu!' batinnya misuh-misuh. Mendengar hal itu, Naruto hanya ber-OH-ria lalu Sasuke menghela napas lega. Keduanya pun,diam dengan pikirannya masing-masing

=2525=

Karna tidak terbiasa dengan suasana canggung tersebut, Naruto buka suara,"Teme," dan hanya dibalas Hn saja dari Sasuke, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" mendengar hal itu,Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Memang kenapa?" tanyanya, "Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kau seperti orang yang berdebar-debar" kata Naruto seadanya. "Seperti menahan sesuatu" tebak Naruto tepat sasaran.

DEGH

"Hn"mereka pun diam kembali.

"…"

"Dobe?"

"Hmmm"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Oh"

5 detik,7 detik, 1 menit, 2 men-

"APPAAA? Kau bercandakan,Teme?" Tanya naruto. " Aku serius"

DEGH. Kali ini jantung Naruto yang berdetak kencang.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku,Naruto?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap. "A-aku…"

"A-aku tidak tahu menjawab apa,Teme"

"…"

"Memang sejak kapan kau menyukaiku,Teme?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. "Sejak dulu" jawab Sasuke singkat. "A-aku masih ragu dengan perasaanku,Teme" kata Naruto pelan.

"…"

"A-ada kalanya aku merasa nyaman didekatmu. Apakah ini juga cinta?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Mendadak wajahnya memerah. Hatinya sejak tadi berdebar-debar.

"Jadi…" kata Sasuke

"Jadi apa?" Tanya Naruto polos.

Menghela nafas,"Jadi,apa kau mau jadi pasanganku?" tanyanya penuh harap. "emmm,Ba-baiklah" Ia segera menutupi mukanya yang memerah,semerah tomat.

Dan,hari itu Sasuke yang katanya hanya sebentar,malah membolos di jam pelajaran akhir, menjadi hari paling bersejarah bagi Naruto karna orang yang menyebalkan baginya, menjadi orang yang menjadi orang paling disayanginya.

FIN

* * *

fyuhh,akhirnya jadi, makasih buat yang dulu ngasih kritik. aku ga tau yang ini memuaskjan atau tidak, tapi semoga cukup memuaskan ya, jangan lupa review ya,mohon kritik dan komentarnya. biar aku tau dimana letak kesalahanku. makasih.


End file.
